


Wizard101 - Klance thing

by ColeyyKocain



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender, Wizard101
Genre: AU, Crack Treated Seriously, Fluff and Crack, SHEITH - Freeform, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 06:48:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15943985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColeyyKocain/pseuds/ColeyyKocain
Summary: i hate this





	Wizard101 - Klance thing

Keith laid face first on the bed, sound asleep after consuming who know how much gallons of eggnog. Gradually waking up by the alarm on his phone, with a groan, he lifts his head. “Another stupid fucking day…” He muttered, reluctantly getting up. Putting on his wizardly robe as he made his way into the kitchen. 

He made his way to the barrel on the wall that read, “BEER”. And without a second thought, he grabbed a mug and filled it with a sigh.

“Forever alone…” He said aloud, before taking a hit of beer.

“Boss! Boss!” Yelled Matt, running into the room. 

Keith nearly choked on the sudden surprised, he looked over as Matt came to him, “What, Matt?”

“Boss! You’ve been invited to a meeting!! :D” Matt cheered, smiling happily.

“O.o; I must get dressed!” He said, running back into his room.

xXLater on, before meetingXx

Keith walked up the steps, wearing his black wizardly hood that gave him a bandana over his lower face, with his red and black cape flowing as he walked in, gazing at the tall man wearing the almost identical clothing but white with hints of ocean blue. “You’re,,,here early…”

The young ice wielder turned around, his deep blue eyes connecting with the young death wielder, who lowered his bandana. 

“Keith,,,?” The young ice wizard said, trailing off as Keith walked up to him.

“I know, I shouldn’t have let myself go.. I’m,,,sorry Lance.” Keith sighed, looking off to the side.

“:(“ Went Lance.

“The meeting is starting!” A lady said, peeking in, letting the two know and quickly left. 

 

xXAfter the meetingXx  
Lance smiled as Keith walked him out, swiftly turning around to wave goodbye. “Well, I’ll cya later buddy! It was nice seeing you again!” He said, turning around began walking off.

“Wait!” Cried Keith, quickly grabbing the others hand gently. “His face having a light red hue.

The blue wizard looked at him, his face gradually sharing the similar red hue.

“L-Lance...Would you like to go out,,,?” He asked, taking down his hoodies revealing his pitch black hair that gleamed in the bright sun beaming down. 

Lance stared, before nodding with a warming smile and pulling Keith into a hug, “Of course :)”

xXA few months laterXx  
Keith was drunk while he had a friend, Shiro, over, while Lance was busy completing a few task. After taken quite a lot of shots, Keith was hammered, finding anything funny, just everything was ranked up to a 10.

And at the other end of the room, his eyes locked onto Shiro who sat on the couch, looking through his wizardly book of spells, testing out his healing spells on his wounds and scars, who luckily wore a tank top. 

Keith, being the hammered dumbass he is, drunkenly walked over, flopping on top Shiro, who looked at him awkwardly with his book pages being bent, “Uh, yes Keith?”

That night, things got out of control, to the point Pidge that lived next to Keith came over, peeking through the unlocked door but quickly shut it after seeing the horrific scene a young 12 shouldn’t be seeing. “Where Lance?” She asked herself, catching Lance in the corner of her eye, and ran to him.

“Lance, Lance!” Cried Pidge, with a sorrowful frown.

“What is it, Kiddo?” Asked Lance, looking confused.

“Keith's cheating on you!” She blurted out. 

Lance stared in disbelief at the news, looking to her and the door in the distance. 

xXLater that dayXx  
Once Shiro left, Lance stormed into the dorm, crying. “How could you!? You jark!! >:”””””((“ He cried, throwing the nearest book to the now sober but half nude. 

“I’m sorry!” Keith said, realizing his error. 

“>:0” Lance went before using a teleportation spell out of anger.

Keith watched, soon crying for almost the entirety of the day. 

xXFew Weeks LaterXx  
Keith found Lance walking to the meeting room, quickly running to him, “Lance! I’m so sorry!!” He said, lowering his hoodie with tears in his eyes.

Lance jerked away from him, brushing past him angrily, “You’re a cheater, Keith. How am I supposed to forgive you?” 

“A second chance? Please, please, give me another chance!” Pleaded Keith, holding Lance’s hand as he dropped to his knees.

Lance sighed, pulling Keith to his feet, “Fine,,Just this once!”

Keith smiled, and gave Lance a warming hug and surprised kiss.

xXOne Year LaterXx

**Author's Note:**

> if i had to suffer writing this, so do yall


End file.
